


kānalua

by f0rcryin0utl0ud



Series: Hawaii 5-0 Season 10 Episode Tags, Missing Scenes, Codas [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: 10x14, Episode: 10x15, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, fixit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rcryin0utl0ud/pseuds/f0rcryin0utl0ud
Summary: “I'd only known her a few hours, you know? But I liked her. She was fun, she had a spark.”
Relationships: Danny "Danno" Williams/Joanna (mentioned), Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Hawaii 5-0 Season 10 Episode Tags, Missing Scenes, Codas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801882
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	kānalua

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I might be in the minority here but I was NOT a fan of the character Joanna in 10x14, nor the characterization of her being the "woman of Danny's dreams" after him meeting her for a few hours. Nor frankly, the characterization of Danny screwing a woman he doesn't even know the name of in some dingy bar bathroom. Anyway. So if you are a fan of said character and said characterization of Danny - this fic is not for you. This is not a bashing of her, this is not a bashing of the episode - but this is a fixit of said episode for me.
> 
> Also, it is the first H50 fic I've ever written, and frankly only the third fanfic I've written in seven years thanks to my wretched writer's block, so I apologize in advance for the roughness of it. I'm just thrilled whenever I manage to get any words on the proverbial "page".
> 
> Title: Doubt

“You wanna talk about it?”

“No,” Danny said, buckling himself into the car with a sigh. “What am I going to say?” He stared out the window and Steve sat silently beside him. “Let's go.”

Steve started the car and pulled out of the morgue parking lot, heading back toward Five-0 headquarters. “Danny,” he started but Danny huffed beside him.

“I lied to her,” he said quietly and Steve glanced over at him with a frown. “I knew she was dying, I knew there was nothing that I could do, that the EMTs weren't going to get there in time. I just...” He shook his head and looked out the passenger side window, his fist clenched on his thigh as he swallowed. “I'd only known her a few hours, you know? But I liked her. She was fun, she had a spark.”

“What did you lie to her about?” Steve asked, voice soft, careful. Danny turned to him. He was using his victim handling voice on Danny. It grated on Danny's nerves at the same time it made him want to tell Steve everything.

“I told her she was the woman of my dreams,” he answered, voice monotone as he turned away again, shutting his eyes. All he could see was her face.

“Danno,” Steve murmured.

“She wasn't though,” he continued, his voice still in that same dull monotone, his eyes squeezing shut tighter. “I didn't even know her name. To be honest, it was just nice to spend time with someone with no strings attached, no expectations, and I know that sounds awful now – after everything that happened...”

“Danny, no,” Steve tried to interrupted but Danny just kept talking.

“But with everything that happened with Rachel, I just wanted to forget, you know? I haven't exactly had the best track record with relationships since coming to this rock.” He snorted to himself, turning to face Steve and opening his eyes. “My relationship with you is the longest and most stable one I've had in the ten years I've been here. How sad is that?”

Steve frowned over at him. “It's not sad,” he argued.

Danny snorted again. “You're just saying that, because our relationship is the longest and most stable relationship _you've_ had in ten years too.”

Steve huffed but didn't deny it. “So why did you tell her she was the woman of your dreams?” he asked quietly, biting the side of his lip as he glanced over at Danny.

Danny chewed on his own lip for a moment before swallowing hard past the lump that began to form in his throat. “I don't know,” he mumbled. “Maybe I thought it would be enough for her to hang on. Maybe I just thought I'd want someone to have the last words I heard be something that made me feel special.” He shrugged. 

Steve reached over and curled his hand around Danny's forearm, squeezing gently. “Danno,” he murmured. “You did everything you could to save her, you know that right?”

Danny swallowed and shook his head. “I missed the first car,” he muttered.

“What?” Steve asked, not letting Danny go.

“She was scared. Didn't want me to leave her alone, so I didn't get to the road on time to stop the first car,” Danny admitted. “If I had, maybe she would have made it.”

“Don't do that,” Steve said immediately, voice firm, hand squeezing Danny's arm tighter. “Don't second guess yourself like that. There was nothing more you could have done, Danny.”

“You don't know that,” Danny snapped. “You weren't there!”

“No,” Steve answered evenly, “but I know you. I know you would have done everything you could have to save her, so don't put this on yourself, man.” They pulled into Five-0's parking lot and Danny reached for the door handle but Steve still held his arm, pulling him back. “Danno,” he started again but Danny just slumped in the seat and sighed heavily, running his free hand over his face.

“I know, man,” he said quietly, turning to look at Steve. “Thanks.”

“You know I'm always here for you buddy, right?” Steve asked sincerely and Danny gave him a lopsided smile.

“Of course I do, you goof. Now come on, you've already made me late for work.”

Steve smirked over at him as they jogged up the stairs toward their offices. “I think your boss will forgive you for it this once.”

Danny snorted. “He will if he wants supper tonight.”

Steve grinned. “You're making me supper?”

“I was thinking about it,” Danny said with a shrug.

“Yeah?” Steve bumped his shoulder into Danny's. “Pancakes?”

“No, not pancakes you animal. Pancakes are for breakfast – and for people that deserve them,” Danny said with a haughty sniff and stuffed his hands in his pockets. “I was thinking about making a lasagna and some garlic bread, maybe a salad,” he said casually.

Steve's eyes lit up. “Your Nonna's lasagna?” He practically began bouncing beside Danny as they got on the elevator.

Danny looked up at him and tilted his head. “Assuming you don't get me shot at today, or end up in the hospital yourself, yes, my Nonna's lasagna,” he said with a nod of his head.

Steve beamed at him. “You know I haven't gotten you shot at in months and I haven't ended up in the hospital in...”

“It's called positive reinforcement,” Danny interrupted. 

Steve narrowed his eyes at him. “You're trying to condition me with food?”

Danny smirked. “It's working isn't it?”

Steve's eyes stayed narrowed for a few seconds before his grin returned. “As long as I get Nonna's lasagna, I don't care.”

The elevator doors opened and Danny patted Steve on the ass murmuring, “Good boy,” before he strolled toward the offices, leaving Steve standing there, his mouth slack in shock.


End file.
